


Only You

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ and Cyrus exchange their vows and realise that maybe they are destined to be with each other, after all.Only you could be my best friend, my soulmate, the One.Only you could make me feel things I had never felt for anybody else before, ever, Cyrus Goodman.I was homesick, TJ, and you were home."The only question is, will you be dedicated to me for the rest of our lives?""Without a doubt, TJ Kippen. It's always been you.""Are you sure? Am I the only one you'll ever love?""Only you."





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry I've been inactive recently but I've been very busy with my final year at secondary school and we have these really important exams to prepare for, so I've been busy. 
> 
> Most characters tagged are only very briefly mentioned, except for Tyrus. 
> 
> This isn't my best work, so just bear that in mind. 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it all the same and have a great day! (: 
> 
> PS-don't forget to leave a comment down below if you enjoyed this! (:

Only you could be my best friend, my soulmate, the One. 

Only you could make me smile joyously and laugh at nothing. 

Only you could bring me up when I'm down. You've always been there and I have no doubt that you always will be. 

Only you could light up my life when you walk into the room and make my heart stop every time you wear That smile. You know which one I mean. 

Only you could make me feel things I had never felt for anybody else before, ever, Cyrus Goodman.

Only you could make me feel like I'm not just the only person in the room, but the only one in existence (other than you). 

Seeing you always brightens my day. You rock my world, Cyrus Goodman. It's only you who could do that. 

It's like a talent, almost. You get me, you know? Only you could understand what I'm saying when I don't even say a word. You immediately understand every look, every movement. Every smile, every laugh. Every thought. Everything. 

That's what you mean to me. Everything. What's not to love about you, after all? From your adorable messy hair, to your deep chocolate eyed they I could just melt in. Yes, I'm aware that's a cliché, and clichés are often your thing, not mine.

Well, today, I don't care. I'm speaking my mind. 

Anywhere, where was I? 

Oh, yes. I love the way your voice goes all soft and gentle when I say something kind to you, how you act around young children. Hell, people in general. You're so good with them, it baffles me. It's truly beyond me how you can be the sun, a shining beam of light spreading life and love to everyone. 

Only you could already such joy without saying a word. With just one gesture, one touch, one little blush. Which, for the record, makes you look incredibly handsome.

Only you could make me feel so lucky to be in your presence. Why, I think I must be the luckiest man in the world to be able to soon hear your adorable little giggle every day, to listen to your little rants. You couldn't be a bad person if you tried. 

You help others. That's your thing. You certainly helped me. You've transformed my life for the better, Cyrus. Only you have done that and frankly, only you ever could. 

Do you remember the first day we met, at the swings? I thought you were so cute, with your little songs an supply dog eyes and that fringe. I'd seen you, already. I helped you get a muffin. I already softened around you. I wasn't a nice person, beforehand. But, you changed that. No-one else can fix me. Only you. 

And you did. It's so childish, I had thought to myself initially. You know, swinging. Yet you looked so carefree when doing it. Happy, almost. I wanted to feel that way, too. And I was curious about you, of course. Maybe that's why I approached you, on that fateful day. I can't imagine a world where I never had, and I can imagine you can't, either. 

You were intimidated by me. I wasn't sure why, didn't know the overall impression I gave off was that bad. I hated you calling me a scary basketball guy, turning me into something-someone- I wasn't. So, I took a leap of faith and was genuine with you. I was honest, even though you already knew my name. And I learnt yours, the name that would permanently etched in my heart. 

God. Only you could make me so cheesy, Cyrus Goodman. 

You had your sweet little songs. I was being sarcastic-yet you still took me seriously. I liked that. Most people would be put off. Then again, you're not most people, are you? You never have been, to me, and you never will be. 

We clicked immediately. You had stuff. I had stuff. We got that. And swinging-it truly does help out when you're down, doesn't it? And each other's company definitely helped, even if neither of us realised it back then. 

Another thing I didn't realise at the time'I was flirting with you. What can I say? I've been drawn to you from the start, like a moth drawn to a flame. You have so much to give, especially love. And you received it in abundance off your friends. The love I felt for you, and you eventually felt for me, was different instantly. Even though we were both pretty much oblivious idiots. 

You told me I knew where to find you and I felt myself falling. I knew from them on there would be more interactions like this and was excited at the prospect. You kept wanting to hang out with me, kept inviting me to things. Like your bar mitzvah. That still confuses me to this day. I mean, why? You barely knew me. You didn't let that stop you from caring about me, though. 

You're a whirlwind of love and determination. You're incredible. Because of you, I wanted to become a better person. Only you could possibly achieve that, Cyrus. Only you.

I aspired to become a better person. Gradually, as time went on, I did. I helped Jonah at your bar mitzvah when he had a panic attack. 

I apologised to a trash can for you, Underdog. A trash can. That's commitment, I'm telling you. Only for you.

I lost a basketball game (thus compromising my honour and dignity) and rapped an apology to your best friend. I looked back at you and it still didn't click that I had feelings for you. Yet you had the nerve to call me oblivious? Honestly.

We made a muffin bet and our relationship grew. We'd often talk in the mornings, at my locker , which I loved. You get so passionate about everything, it's heartwarming to see-your enthusiastic tone, bright eyed and over the top hand gestures. I fell harder and harder, without the knowledge that you were, too.

The situation with Reed nearly tore us apart. I swear my heart broke that day. I saw myself through your eyes, and it wasn't pretty. I was terrified of losing you. 

One thing I knew not to lose, however, was hope. Hope that we could renew our friendship, even if you hated me. Classic TJ, anything good, I had to ruin it. I learnt, didn't I? Despite me bringing you in the first place. I reported Reed. I never really liked him anyway. I did still sacrifice my friends for you. You're worth it. Always have been, always will be. 

I hope you're not crying now the way I am as I'm writing this. You are, aren't you? You've always been so sensitive, so empathetic and emotional. 

You better not be getting the paper wet with your tears now. Seriously. I know what you're like. 

Life went on. We went to each other's houses. I had a tiff with Jonah. You sorted it out. I opened up to him, thanks to you. And he opened up to me. I found that quite touching, personally. I turned up at your grandmother's Shiva to support you holding a challah, then going and pronouncing it like 'zxxxxchchcallahh' instead of like 'hallah'. It's a moment I don't think you've ever let me live down. Still, I'm not complaining. I get to spend my life with you.

Kira soon threatened to split us up. She couldn't. Nobody and nothing in this universe is strong enough to do that. Damn it, now I'm crying again. Have I always been this mushy?

I couldn't believe it when you confirmed thatyou liked me, too. On that dark, chilly night, your hand in mine felt so right. So warm. So comforting. Like it was always meant to be. 

Our dates were amazing and I loved getting yo know you and fall for you more and more with each and every passing day. Sure, we nearly broke up twice. We broke up once. But we got through it. Together. Only you could get me through something like that. 

Do you remember our one date night, lay in a field looking at the stars? The night of our first kiss. You said something really deep about soulmates and love, didn't you? And that's when I knew. I just instinctively knew that you were the one even before our first kiss. Does that surprise you? 

The truth is, we're soulmates, Cyrus. Think I could have got through my intensive basketball training without you? No chance. No way could I have managed that without you, supporting me. When my parents disowned me for being gay? There's no way I could have ever survived on my own. 

Just so you know, I'm with you all the way. You're incredible and I'm so, so in love with you, Cyrus Goodman. I hope you know that. I'm the happiest and luckiest man alive and I couldn't possibly be more ready to spend the rest of my life with you.

Whoa, TJ. That's so beautiful. Wow, you were so right. Of course you were. I'm blubbing like a baby." 

Everyone laughed at that, including TJ, who was teary eyes as well. Cyrus stepped forward and hugged him tightly. 

"I love you." TJ whispered. 

"I love you, too, you dumbass." 

"How am I a dumbass?" TJ protested in mock anger, pulling away from Cyrus in fake outrage.

Everyone began laughing again. 

"How are you not?" Buffy, Cyrus' best woman, pointed out teasingly. 

Everyone burst out laughing again and Cyrus waited patienrkt for them to calm down, holding TJ's hands as he did so. When they were eventually quiet, he spoke, his voice soft and gentle.

"You just are. You're so deep, to the point of being mushy and almost cheesy. I love it, though. TJ Kippen, you might be a dumbass, but at least you're my dumbass. Do you want to read my vows now? 

TJ nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes, please." 

Cyrus passed him a piece of paper, with a small smile. TJ began to read it. 

Dear, TJ. 

Where do I begin?

Wow, I'm bad at this already. Of course I am. What else did you expect, after all?

Maybe at the swings. Or perhaps before then, when you got me that muffin. That seems like a good place to start-lights, camera, action! 

On a more serious note, however, I was intimidated when I met you. I'll be the first to admit it. You were just a scary basketball guy to me, at first. The one that hated my best friend's guts.

I hadn't met you yet, so making a judgement seemed a little unfair. I know not to judge a book by its cover, after all. 

Like you told me the night we started dating, sometimes there's a nice person inside, trying to get out. That's definitely true for you. 

Anyway, when you offered to help me obtain that muffin, I was taken aback. That smile, the offer to push me out of my comfort zone (which you've been doing ever since), and the help that arrived not long after-I was surprised. At you, for acting differently around me. At myself, for liking that. 

It was only at the swings when we truly began to click. I was singing my stupid little song. You liked it and you teased me. It took me just over nine months to realise that you'd been flirting with me from day one. 

The chemistry we had, the spark-it was truly undeniable. We both understood each other instantly, we both knew what it was like to have stuff and how good it felt to be swinging up in the air. 

It genuinely was exhilarating when you pushed me, on the swings. You never really know what you're missing out on until you try out new experiences. It felt like I was flying-and every time I saw you, I was. 

The intoxicating look you gave me before you left pulled me in; I was both confused and elated at the same time. Why would somebody like you, someone so popular, hang out with someone like me? It made no sense whatsoever, in my head-even if it made a world of sense in yours. 

I was honestly surprised you didn't reject me when I called you over, with the fond nickname 'Not-so-Scary-Basketball Guy.' 

The last thing I expected was for you to respond enthusiastically with the nickname 'Underdog.' I don't know why, but the nickname kind of just...stuck. 

And when you didn't turn down my invitation to my Bar Mitzvah, I was so relieved. I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could become friends. 

I never anticipated that our relationship would become more than that. 

Not that I'm complaining, mind you. No, I'm not complaining at all. 

It was gradual, of course. I think it had to be, really. You know, seeing you at the Spoon. Me telling you about an issue I had and your mind going to the gutter instantly-sounds about right! 

Seriously, though: you helped me with a somersault that day, and it was more than just a somersault-I think that we were both aware of that, and both aware of the fact it had strengthened this instant bond and connection between us, tapping into the chemistry we always had, as far back as the time on the swings. You made me believe they I could do anything I wanted. You still do. 

You apologised to a trash can and even rapped to my best friend for me, and I honestly appreciated it more than you'll ever know. I was confused, all of a sudden, about my feelings towards you.

They only increased, when I was in London that summer. I missed all my friends, of course.

You were the main person on my mind; I'd be so excited to wake up to your daily morning texts, adkibgbne about the weather and the food in England. Even the one video call where you pretended to be a posh Victorian gentleman (I can't believe you still have that stupid top hat). 

I was homesick, TJ, and you were home. 

Our relationship developed a lot more after that, as you know. Hanging up posters together. Hanging out at your locker every morning. I always thought of it as sweet whenever you bought me a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast. You've gone above and beyond for me, and I honestly don't deserve you. 

Yes, we have had our rough times-who doesn't, agter all? Despite that, however, the incident with Reed only brought us closer. I was so honoured to be the only person you could talk to like this and I just hope I can still be that for you now, ten years later. 

You supported me. You turned up at my grandmother's Shiva armed with a cxzzxalla (before you give me That look as you're reading this, that IS how you pronounced it) and moral support. 

You were there for me. Yes, Costume Day was a disaster. So what? We powered through it, didn't we? Kira couldn't tear us apart. Nobody could, nobody can and nobody ever will. I'm certain of that, if nothing else. 

I think it's safe to say that brings me to one of the best parts of the relationship and one of the best days of my life: when we first started dating. 

I always thought that you were straight, and interested in Kira, not me, and I felt jealously I had never felt in my life before. It was overpowering, I have to admit. 

When you asked if there was anything else I wanted to know, with that look in your eyes-i questioned all of that, and remembered the little things. 

I remembered the way you would glance at me when we were watching a movie or playing a game and you thought I didn't notice, or the look in your eyes when I was passionate about something. How much effort you put in to see me. All the little, not so subtle touches and the subtle flirting. It all made sense in that moment. 

No words were needed. You liked me and I liked you. Simple as that. So, we let our intertwined hands speak for us, just as we're letting our intertwined hearts and souls do the same. 

Wow, that was cringy and I'm definitely crying right now. We had our highs and our lows, our ups and downs-like any couple, as you can imagine. High school was quite unexpected and certainly a new atmosphere. Yes, there were homophobes-but we dealt with them well, and did so together. 

The exams we did were difficult. You failed maths, initially. I failed gym class. You were scared of not making the basketball team, but you did. You lost games. I was there to listen to you rant about it. You won games. I was there to celebrate with you.

I nearly gave up on my short films, but you gifted me with hope, which fuelled my passion further than usual-we both had that spark, ignited in us and encouraged each other; that is what works so well with our relationship.

So, yeah. High school was rough. I was bullied and even you were, at times. We broke up once because of the homophobes, only to realise how enormous that mistake was. I couldn't live without you. 

Too deep? Probably. Oh well, sorry not sorry. 

The point is, we've been through a lot together. Our long distance relationship at university was...difficult, to say the least; I never knew that it as possible to miss a person so much. I missed Andi, of course, and Buffy, Marty, Walker, Iris, Amber, Jonah, Libby, Kaitlin and Natalie. That's as well as my high school friends-Jenna, Riley, Daniel, Leah, Kate and Tom. All of those people were, and largely still are, very importantto me. Missing you was so overwhelming, considering the amount of time we had spent together prior to that. 

We got through it, though. I gained my psychology degree and you got your history degree, and your place on that basketball team. I'm so proud of you for that; you worked so hard, come so far, and miraculously still had time to reassure me about my screenplays. 

Look where I am now. 

My first screenplay is about to be published, and my self help book came out last year. I couldn't have done that without you. 

I truly believed that you have shaped me as a person, TJ Kippen. You pushed me out of my comfort zone when other people didn't have the courage to. You believed in me when nobody else did, not even my own best friends (no offence to those awesome people, of course). You were always there with a positive outlook and a reassuring smile.

You're the light of my life. The room glows with you in it and I don't know where or who I would be without you. What's not to love about you, TJ Kippen? 

There's the adorable way you yawn and rub your eyes first thing in the morning, or the heart stopping smile you give me first thing on the morning, accompanied by that infectious giggle of yours. You could include how your hair looks when you run through it with your hands self consciously even though you always look gorgeous anyway, or the one piece of hair at the front that doesn't always behave, or perhaps you could mention the fluffiness of your hair first thing in the mkrnjng or the halo created by the sun which makes your hair glow. 

And those dimples are to die for, like the sparkle in your eyes when you're passionate about something and the way they gleam in the sunlight, how your eyes pop when you wear clothes that suit them. Don't forget the light dusting of freckles found dusted across your cheeks and nose, and the thing you do with your tongue when you're frustrated or annoyed. 

I love these little subtle things, and I love you-hie you've benefited from me, how compassionate and amazing you've becoming, full of energy and life, popular, hilarious, talented, intelligent and stunning. 

How could I possibly even consider the notion of not being completely, head over heels, in love with you? 

I'm enamoured, that's for certain. I'm here for you and I love you so deeply, more than you'll ever have the ability to comprehend. I'm so fortuitous to have you in my life and I won't throw it away. I'll look after you and love you for the rest of your lives. I'm strongly committed to this relationship; I always have been and I always will be.

You don't just mean the world to me, TJ Kippen-you are the world, to me, and frankly, there's nobody else in the world who could understand me so well and who I could love with such intensity. 

Only you, TJ Kippen. Only you. 

Both young men were sobbing uncontrollably at this point, evoking sympathy within the crowd. 

"You really mean that?" TJ confirmed, tentatively. 

"Of course, TJ. I'll always love you." 

"I'll always love you, too, Cyrus." TJ responded through his floods of tears. 

TJ and Cyrus both felt a warm glow in their hearts with the knowledge that the guy standing in front of them was The One, always and forever. 

"You mean it? You're committed and it'll only be me?" 

TJ nodded. 

"It would never be anybody but you, Cyrus. Only you." 

Cyrus' shoulders slumped in relief, consequently causing their guests to laugh lightly. He presented TJ with a small smile.

"I knew that, before I asked. But I just....needed to know. You get what I mean?" 

TJ nodded.

"I do. The only question is, will you be dedicated to me for the rest of our lives?" 

Cyrus wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his suit, his emotions overwhelming him like they were with TJ, too.

"Without a doubt, TJ Kippen. It's always been you." 

"Are you sure? Am I the only one you'll ever love?" 

Cyrus nodded, and both of their hearts were full of love and joy at the promises they had exchanged with each other. Cyrus looked TJ straight in the eyes, with one last declaration left to make.

"Only you."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked this fic! Any feedback would be highly appreciated! Thankyou and have a wonderful day! (:


End file.
